Fifth Day of Christmas
by AmandaxxPlease
Summary: Scorpius has never gotten a better Christmas gift. Scorpuis/Rose romance. Part 5 in the 12 Days of One Shots series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Title: Gifts  
Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance**

* * *

**Gifts**

Scorpius sat in the library at his usual table surrounded by various potions books. He was in the middle of reading more about the properties of bicorn horns when his eyes were covered.

"Guess who," tickled a smooth whisper. His skin raised and he couldn't stop the goofy smile that split his stoic features.

"Uh. Voldemort?" He could see again, but not for long because the gentle hands that were covering his eyes were now the ones assaulting his arm. He brought his own arms up to block his face.

"You're such an arse!"

Just then, Madam Pince decided to check on the back of the library. "Ms. Weasley! I suggest you watch your language. Being Head Girl has its privileges, but a dirty mouth is not one of them."

"Deepest apologies, Madam Pince."

Madam Pince smiled at the firey red head. "It's quite alright, Rose. Just be careful." She then turned on her heel to deal with a couple of first years arguing over a book. "There are more copies my dears, just be patient!"

"How is it," Scorpius inquired, "that you get away with everything? Madam Pince doesn't like anyone! How does she like you?"

Rose sat down across from her handsome counterpart. "Because I am Rose Weasley, that's why."

"That's a horrible reason," Scorpius replied. He looked back down to his work and started taking notes. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Rose spoke up again.

"So, do you want to see the present my Uncle Charlie got me for Christmas?"

"Christmas isn't for another week."

"Well. I know that, Scorpius. This one was an early gift. I had to get it before I went home." Scorpius looked up to see a mischievous smirk on Rose's face and a glint in her eyes. The same one she had when she first teased him when they were eleven and when they snuck out on Samhain during fifth year. It was the same one she had in her eyes when she asked him to the Yule ball in sixth year and when she asked to share a sleeping bag with him this past summer. That glint made his heart stutter.

"Yeah. Of course I want to see it."

"Good," Rose said, getting her wand and sending the tomes back to their places among the rest. She grabbed his hand and started towards the seventh floor. She laughed when he stumbled up the stairs but let go of his hand so they could walk comfortably.

When they reached their destination she paced in the corridor. When a small oak door appeared, she shoved Scorpius through before joining him.

"Really? Your gift is so secret that we had to come to the Room of Requirement?"

"No. Your gift is though."

Scorpius took some time to study her. She let her wild hair fall down her back and shoulders, the curls bouncing whenever she walked. He reached out and took a strand between his fingers, pulling it slightly just to watch it coil again when he let go. She closed her eyes when he began tracing her features. When his thumb traced her bottom lip, she took in a sharp breath and he smiled. "So," he drawled, "what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Her eyes shot open and her smile widened. She placed her palms on his chest and walked him to the couch. When he was sitting she turned to the side and started pulling up her skirt.

"Whoa, love. What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you what I got for Christmas."

"And that involves stripping?"

"No. Just, be patient." She continued to lift her skirt up until she reached mid-thigh. On her leg was a tattoo of an oak tree in winter. A light dusting of snow covered the branches and roots. Scorpius looked up and saw anticipation lighting up Rose's face. "So? Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. It looks just like,"

"The one we sat in when we went camping over the summer. Yeah. I know."

"But why is it bare?"

"Oh! Because it changes in the season! It's a magic tattoo. Watch." She pulled out her wand and set the tip on the tattoo. "_Mutatione Temporum._" The tattoo began to change. The snow melted and buds grew on the branches, turning into small, light green leaves. She tapped again and the leaves got darker and fuller. A third tap had the leaves turning colors and falling off the tree and a fourth left the tree as it was.

"Wow, Rose. That's beautiful. Do your parents know?"

"Mum does, but she told me to wait a couple weeks until I tell dad. That's why I had to get it now. So I can tell him in person."

"He's gonna kill you," Scorpius murmured, trailing his fingers over the roots. Freckles sprinkled her skin and he started to connect them when she cleared her throat. "Oh," he said, jerking his hand away. He watched the glint reappear.

"Are you ready for your present?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

He complied and a few seconds later he opened them at her command. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She had removed her skirt and her bottom was clad in only a pair of silk, green knickers. On the butt was a silver scorpion. She laughed at his awestricken face. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to a standing position. "Wow, Rose. Those are," he cleared his throat and swallowed audibly.

"A matching set," she finished, setting his hands on her waist, sliding them under her sweater.

His hands flattened onto her stomach and slid up to her breasts, his thumb brushing over her belly button ring on the way. Sure enough, smooth silk greeted him and pert nipples joined the party. He captured her lips hungrily and chuckled at her moan.

Rose's hands fumbled with the buttons of Scorpius's shirt and soon they were tangled together on the couch.

When they were both down to only their underwear, Scorpius chuckled again and said, "Your dad is definitely going to kill you." Rose giggled and kissed him again and no one had a clue.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely going to kill me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late guys. Yesterday was my birthday and everything was super hetic. However, you will get both yesterday's and today's. I hope you enjoy them.  
Love always, AmandaxxPlease**


End file.
